1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a preview method and, more particularly, to a method of summarizing and reproducing content contained in a recording medium or titles recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a video device, which is used to reproduce a recording medium, that is, an optical disk such as a Compact Disk (CD) or Digital Versatile Disk (DVD), or a hard disk, can reproduce moving images at high speed through the manipulation of a variable speed reproduction key such as a fast forward key, in order to enable the schematic content of the moving images contained in the recording medium to be grasped.
Furthermore, for a title that is classified into a plurality of chapters, the user can grasp the schematic content of moving images by reproducing a chapter through the manipulation of a key, which is used to select a subsequent chapter, and then selecting a subsequent chapter by manipulating again the key
Furthermore, in the case where such a video device provides an intermittent reproduction mode, that is, a method of reproducing portions of respective chapters while searching for the start locations of the respective chapters, the user can grasp the schematic content of a recording medium or titles recorded on the recording medium using the intermittent reproduction mode.
However, in the case where reproduction is performed at high speed through the manipulation of the fast forward key, it is inconvenient to have to manipulate the key every time, and it also takes a lot of time to entirely reproduce a title. Furthermore, when it is required to manipulate the key to select a subsequent chapter or to use the intermittent reproduction mode, problems occur in that it is not easy to grasp the schematic content of a title in the case where a small number of chapters are included in the title, and in that it takes a lot of time to reproduce all of the chapters in the case where a large number of chapters are included in the title.